Hate is love
by Plume Sombre
Summary: NijiHai week. Nijimura and Haizaki are both stubborn, stupid and sometimes dense. They love and hate each other at the same time.
1. Fluff - you are annoying

**Rating: **T for language

**Summary:** NijiHai week. Nijimura and Haizaki are both stubborn, stupid and sometimes dense. They love and hate each other at the same time.

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Hello everyone!

I decided to participate in NijiHai week, which is one of my otps. The list of the prompts can be found on tumblr under #nijihaiweek, but I put it there as well. :) Fluff, angst, M-rated, crack, inspired by a song, AU and free theme.

I hope you'll like it! Enjoy. :3

* * *

**Day 1:**** You are annoying**

Holding hands is incredibly embarrassing, either it is in summer or in winter. Haizaki doesn't know why Nijimura wants to show such affection so badly in crowded places—and why, in the first place, does he _want_? He didn't think he would be a touchy-feely person, but now that he ponders on it, it explains the urge his senpai had to hit him whenever he could. Any opportunity is good, right?

Haizaki can now _appreciate_ the different kinds of touches depending on the season. In summer it's definitely the annoying one, because it's hot and their hands are often sticky and sweaty and it's absolutely not fine. It's even more annoying when he knows that Nijimura does it on purpose and tries to make him mad or something. He doesn't really care in fact. Well he doesn't care about the _reason_; however it pisses him off whenever he gets those fingers up his back on a burning day and he feels both his shirt and a hand stick to him. He scowls at Nijimura but the latter is just an amused bastard and smirks. Haizaki will avoid him as soon as he attempts to hold hands.

In autumn, it's getting colder so sometimes one of them has their hands in their pockets. It suits him because he won't be taken off guard if Nijimura does something. He wears one layer of clothes more so sneaking hands in his back isn't as easy as in summer. However, the guy always has some trick up his sleeve and since he can't touch directly Haizaki, Nijimura brushes shoulders with him, lingers his hand on his when they are close enough, and worst of all, he will drape an arm over his shoulders. Like this is more subtle than holding hands. It's stupid to act like a teenage girl, so Haizaki rolls his eyes and prefers to kiss Nijimura when they get home.

In winter, Nijimura found the 'best argument'. It's cold and even wearing gloves doesn't lessen the pain to stand this coldness. This is why he takes the liberty to grab Haizaki's hand and shove them in his coat's pocket, because it's warmer like this and this is totally not awkward. Or so he says. Haizaki on the contrary feels this is even more suspicious than just brushing shoulders because _guys don't share pockets for God's sake_. It allows Nijimura to intertwine their fingers and he just smiles in contentment. Although it makes Haizaki furiously blush, he can't say he doesn't enjoy these moments in winter, when they are in the streets to buy food or heading to play basketball.

Spring must be Nijimura's favourite season since he blatantly holds hands with his lover with a satisfied smile plasticised on his lips. Many times Haizaki yelled at him because this is embarrassing and not manly, but Nijimura doesn't give a damn and does whatever pleases him. He has a firm grip whereas Haizaki has a loose one, as if he wanted to show that this wasn't consenting. They both ignore the strange stares and glances they receive when they walk outside and they definitely glare at anyone who tries to make a comment.

At the end, Haizaki doesn't think that holding hands is bad. It's just weird and awkward.


	2. Angst - you are a fucking mess

**Summary:** Graduation day is the worst day to break the news.

sdjnfs I'm absolutely not satisfied with this because it didn't go as I planned. =_=" I'm so sorry! I'll try to make something better for the following days.

Still, enjoy!

* * *

**Day 2: You are a fucking mess**

Nijimura hasn't seen Haizaki at the graduation ceremony. It's not like he really _expected_ him to attend it, but it would have been nice if he did. The third-year wants to talk to him before he leaves junior high school, although he doubts his kouhai will listen to half what he says. It doesn't really matter though; Nijimura will tell him what he needs to and screw it if Haizaki doesn't deign to answer. The little prick has never shown any gratitude anyway, why would it change today? Graduation day isn't as important to him as to Nijimura. He is probably happy to not have the former captain around, because it means that they won't fight and yell at each other anymore. Peace will find them.

However this isn't as simple as that. Right now, Nijimura is pissed because he is looking in the entire school for Haizaki and he can't even get a glimpse of him. It's like he vanished just before the search. Nijimura scowls and kicks pebbles on the ground, getting even more frustrated. Where the hell is that brat? He looks at the sakuras which haven't fully blossomed yet, and he wonders when will be the next time he will see them. That might sounds sappy and stupid, but he actually wants to go to see them with Haizaki on April. The sakuras are beautiful and seriously, who doesn't want to admire them? Nijimura appears as a brutal boy, but he likes these kinds of things once in a while.

Then he thinks he saw a mope of grey hair. His reflexes immediately kick in and he dashes towards the back of the school, where Haizaki is probably running to. Fortunately Nijimura is as fast as his kouhai, maybe even faster, so he manages to catch up. When he is in range, he swings his leg and gives a good blow on Haizaki's back, who falls on his face ungracefully. At this point they are both panting and while Nijimura is smirking, he can't help frowning the second he watches Haizaki crawl to get away.

"Is it me or you're actually avoiding me?" he asks without hiding his scorn.

"The world doesn't revolve around you," Haizaki spits back.

Nijimura's eyebrow twitches and he fights back the urge to hit Haizaki. He didn't come to fight; he has to talk and talk they will. Like civilized people. Like normal people.

This is the last time.

"You're really insufferable and you're a shitty kouhai," he grunts. "I need to tell you something."

Nijimura holds out his hand to Haizaki, who eyes it suspiciously. Usually they don't help each other after a fight so it piques his interest as well as his scepticism. Furthermore, no one has ever reached out a hand for him, so why would Nijimura suddenly do something as absurd as this? Was it because of the graduation ceremony, and he feels the need to act cool and caring for once?

Haizaki snorts and shoves the hand away and gets up on his own. Nijimura stares a bit, then sighs of resignation.

"Seems like we're going to part ways without doing anything to our relationship," he shrugs.

"Well yeah, I won't see your face in this goddamn school anymore and I'm quite happy with that," Haizaki snickers.

Nijimura doesn't pick up on this one. He remains serious and unreadable. Silence weighs down on them, until the third-year decides to break it.

"For the rest of your life."

Haizaki raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You won't see me for the rest of your life."

Haizaki is confused and doesn't understand what's the meaning behind his senpai's behaviour. What the hell is he saying? Is this some kind of game to piss him off or to, on the contrary, make him feel like it's over and he won't have to put up with him anymore? Haizaki snickers and hits Nijimura's shoulder, because damn, that was so stupid.

"It seems I'm not the only one who is eager to leave," he laughs.

"I'm not joking Haizaki," Nijimura retorts with a baffling calm. "I'm leaving for America and I don't know if I'll come back."

_America._

That sounds so unreal and close. As in, it's just an ocean away.

Haizaki frowns and crosses his arms over his chest, snorting and ignoring the highly abnormal speed of his heart.

"So? What the fuck does it have to do with me?" he asks.

"I just wanted you to know," Nijimura shrugs and turns his back. "Now that you do, I'm leaving."

Still Nijimura doesn't move and can _sense_ Haizaki fuming. He can actually feel that the other isn't taking the news well and that it isn't going to end as he expected. He should have envisaged it, since it's Haizaki he's talking about. The shitty brat that can't take care of himself.

"Wait a sec, you bastard," Haizaki yells and grabs his senpai's shoulder. "You tell me that and you go away, like it's not a big deal? And why the fuck do I need to know that you're going to America?!"

Haizaki is gritting his teeth and he can't think rationally. His head is pounding, his ears are ringing and his breathing is ragged, he can only glare at Nijimura's back. He doesn't understand what the fuck is going on because Nijimura isn't acting like he usually does and this is weird and this isn't what was supposed to happen today.

"You annoy the hell out of me for two whole years and what, I'm supposed to thank you or something?" Haizaki spits. "_What_ do you want me to do?"

"I don't know."

Nijimura's voice echoes in the yard like a death sentence. Haizaki's heart still doesn't calm down and that one comment makes everything go into a blur he thinks he's imagining it.

With one yank, two hands grabbing the collar and an ice cold glare, Haizaki shouts and screams and screams.

"You piece of shit, you're abandoning your life here! Are trying to tell me to stop you? Well fat chance, I'm glad you leave! Fucking glad! Do whatever you want, that's your life and I don't care! Leave fucking Japan, leave me behind and disappear! I knew I shouldn't have stayed to wait for you!"

He doesn't even realize his hands move on their own and his fists are soon connected with Nijimura's face as he's panting, and Nijimura sends him the darkest glare he's ever made and a chill should have run down his spine but he isn't in his right mind to notice that. Nijimura wipes the blood on the corner of his lips, then he lands a blow on Haizaki's cheek for payback and at this point they're just fighting without thinking. Neither knows the reason, they just act like they always did—fighting over everything and nothing.

Except that this time, it's not 'nothing'. And that's the last time.

"I don't even know why I bother," Haizaki growls after he receives a kick in the stomach.

"Yeah, do tell me," Nijimura mutters. "I just wanted you to know that I didn't _disappear_ after graduation. And that's how you thank me."

"'Thank you'! What the fuck are you talking about—"

"I won't be there anymore to fix your mistakes. I won't be there anymore to save your sorry ass from whatever shit you fell into. I won't be there anymore to find you when you need it. There, happy?"

Haizaki stares. His head is still pounding, his ears are still ringing and his heart is still racing, but his mind goes blank and he can't process the words.

What. The. Fuck.

"Maybe I'll come back one day, we never know. Till then, try to survive on your own."

Haizaki wants to yell, to make fun of him or to get angry, but he can't. His voice is trapped in his throat.

It's only when he sees Nijimura's silhouette afar that he hits the ground with his fist and bits his bottom lip.

"I never asked for your help."


	3. M-rated - you are my other half

**Summary:** Belonging somewhere isn't necessarily a place; it can be someone.

Okay, I did say I'll try to do something better and yesss, I'm quite happy with this one! I know the theme is supposed to be M-rated, but since I can't write anything M, have a M moment without acts, just feelings? Sorryyyyy

I hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

**Day 3: You are my other half**

It's funny because it always ends like this. Well maybe not always, but most of the time. They go drink something together twice a week and talk about everything, or complain about everything. They just talk, even if it occasionally leads to a few punches here and there; it's only natural for them.

They're not drunk. They're totally not drunk because both have a high alcohol tolerance and they can perfectly enjoy these moments at their fullest. They don't care whose house they're heading to; they don't care if it's in a hotel; they don't care if they're seen kissing in the streets because damn, it feels so good and nothing can break the spinning world they've entered in. Usually it begins with skin against skin, fingers trying to feel comfortable and faces reuniting with a lost sensation. Clothes are quickly abandoned on the floor because they're used to it; they don't need to speak to know what the other wants, they feel it. Their bodies react almost instinctively whenever their counterpart is around, they never complain and that's how they work.

_They feel._

Soon their bodies are tangled and twisted together. They are a whole which can't be separated by any means, they connect with each other so well that it feels like home—maybe it's home. It feels right to have shivers run down their spine at every electric touch; kisses are sometimes bolt, sometimes possessive, sometimes loving; they move like one man, if one waist is higher the other follows, if one leg is misplaced another fills the hole and they just simply complete each other. Fulfilling any expressed desire is what they look for in these exalted and swirling minutes that last hours.

Nijimura often shows his impatience, whereas Haizaki likes to tease a lot. It doesn't look like a good match, but each groan and each growl makes the entirety of the ardour even better. They've never been like a usual couple, after all, if they can call themselves a couple.

Speed, love and hate; this is what their act is composed of. Sometimes it's so violent that they don't feel like it's a normal _way_ to do it; other times it's so gentle that they feel awkward because that's not how _they_ do it; they try to squeeze in between. They tend to be a bit pushy, a bit rough, a bit smug, but never careless. Neither will try something if the other doesn't want, and if the idea is too dangerous they reject it right away—some people might think it's uncharacteristically them, and they agree. Nijimura is uncharacteristically sweet and Haizaki is uncharacteristically mindful. Still they do frequently go back to their apparent selves and give too much strength in their movements in the heated moment, or they take this wicked pleasure from annoying the other like not finishing what they began or nearing the perfect spots without reaching them. This is how they are.

They have more than once called each other's name in their peak of pleasure and whenever it happens, grins split their faces, moves are half-erratic, half-strengthened and minds are overflowing with enjoyment and bliss and one name. _The_ name. Nothing else exists in this room, nothing is worthier than the person they hold in their arms.

They're not drunk because in the morning they don't feel weighed down by reality.


	4. Crack - you are a piece of shit

**Summary:** They are a good and bad match, but they accept it.

Sooo today is supposed to be crack, but this isn't crack enough. XD I've always wanted to do some genderbending, so here!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Day 4: You are a piece of shit**

Nijimura Shuuko is someone who generally pisses Haizaki Shougo off to no extent. Especially since she's a girl. Bitchy, moody and never discouraged. A fucking girl who did karate and doesn't hesitate to shower him with kicks and blows and other nice things a girl isn't supposed to do. Because she's pretty, too, with her long straight black hair that cascades to the end of her back, with a few bangs that cover her eyes sometimes, with that greyish-bluish headband in her hair. Her eyes always cast him a hardened look and every once in a while, a dark glare that works for a warning ("you're getting on my nerves you better leave me the fuck alone").

Basketball players in the club call Haizaki and manager Nijimura a married couple that is still having some difficulties adapting to their new life. Of course Haizaki is disgusted and Nijimura yells that she can't be associated with this kind of guy.

"What the hell he's so arrogant and stupid to be anyone's boyfriend!" she growls.

"Who wants to date a girl who is so violent?" Haizaki snorts.

Nijimura swings her leg and hits Haizaki in the arm, whereas the boy avoids the punch he was about to receive. She has to be stopped by Momoi who is reasoning her, and Haizaki goes back to practice as if nothing happened, snickering and amused.

Nijimura's best friends exchange looks and shrug.

"Old married couple," they say at the same time.

* * *

When she returns from America, when she encounters Haizaki by chance and when they catch up on lost time and bicker for the first time after several years, they both realize they needed someone in their life to punch them on a daily basis. Nijimura is always on her guard because she's a cute and short girl so with Haizaki she can unwind and let everything bottled inside her go. Haizaki on the other hand always had difficulty in getting girls do what he wanted, but with Nijimura he enjoys teasing her and even expects her to reject him.

They're an odd couple when they get together and everyone is both shocked and not surprised.

"She's _my_ girlfriend," Haizaki grunts as he drapes an arm over her shoulders.

"He's a stupid boyfriend," Nijimura replies with a shrug.

The guys who tried to hit on her only stare at them, because Nijimura flips her hair and grumbles because she _fucking needs to see that karate tournament_ and she will blame everything on Haizaki if they miss the beginning. Haizaki rolls his eyes and pulls a face as he says that she isn't a girl at all, which makes him earn a whack on the head.

Haizaki often teases Nijimura about her passion that is karate, and in return Nijimura calls Haizaki a basketball freak because even after high school, the young man still shoots some hoops in his free time and goes to Aomine or Kise for a one-on-one—who could have thought the three of them would get along? Nijimura was the first to be surprised but she was quite delighted with this. They don't call each other sweet nicknames nor do they say loving words; all they do is holdings hands, kissing and showing that they're dating when they're outside. They act nonchalant to people's eyes, as if they weren't serious about their relationship, but takings things lightly is what they're good at. They don't need to fall into dramatic and sappy romance, because they both dislike it, not to mention that they prefer honest and blunt feelings.

Nijimura's parents weren't keen on letting their daughter marry this thug but they finally half-heartedly gave in. She always seems so alive and insouciant when she's with him, she doesn't act twice her age and maybe in the end, it was the best decision they ever made.

Haizaki's mother was beyond glad when he brought Nijimura home one night because she thinks the girl is just so lovely and even doesn't deserve someone like Shougo. Of course she laughs and is certain that they will be happy—she already noticed that her son smiles _a lot_ more.

It's just a shame they can't raise their kids without spoiling them like no tomorrow.


	5. Inspired by a song- you are my tormentor

**Summary:** It hurts but this is the way he decided to live.

The song is Totemo Itai Itagaritai, originally by VY1 & VY2, but I discovered the cover by Touyu first. This song is amazing and has so much angst omg, I love it. ;w;

It's a bit messy, but I hope you'll enjoy all the same!

* * *

**Day 5: You are my tormentor**

Three years. He thinks that after three years, everything would be gone by then and life would become more bearable. He's naïve to think something like that, because he, above anyone else, should know that life is a cruel deity taking pleasure in scattering obstacles in people's path.

This hurts so much but Haizaki can't get rid of these photos he found one year after the accident—he thought he had thrown all the photos away. Looking at this stupid face makes him both angry and hopeless; this isn't like him to falter when he wants to be seen strong, but a mope of black hair and a toothy smile later, he hears himself scream while thrashing and crumpling the photo into a miserable ball of paper.

It feels like an addiction. It hurts so much but Haizaki needs to see Nijimura's face even though he knows it only causes him more pain. He blames everything on Nijimura—he's the one who decided to abandon him and to make his entire existence horrible. It would have been so much simpler if they both died; it's futile to say this since Haizaki wasn't even with his lover when the train derailed.

Sometimes Haizaki locks himself in his room and lets his mind wander. He imagines the scene and how Nijimura had reacted when he realized he might not make it alive; he imagines his frown expressing his worry; he imagines his pout as he tries to get out of the debris. He is alive in Haizaki's world and that's the only thing that matters. If he still can hear his voice, see his face and imagine his reactions, then Nijimura isn't dead and reality hurts even more.

Some people around him call him a masochist or a mad man—they all think he can't move on, even after three years. He can move on, he already did; he has accepted the fact that his lover won't come back. Isn't it a step forward? Ryouta is being a dick when he says that Haizaki looks like a zombie and that it's a sign he didn't really get better. Why doesn't he believe him when he says he's fine? Like, he's in his own body. It hurts but it's okay, because he _decided it's okay_. He won't tell anyone about it, because no one would understand. Haizaki is doing everything in his power to keep Nijimura around him, even if he has to suffer for that—of course, he doesn't show his pain in front of the others. It hurts, it hurts a lot, to see and hear and feel without sensing anything real, because Nijimura is really gone and all he can do is staying in his imaginary.

This is like drugs. He's addicted. Haizaki is addicted to Nijimura and to pain. Pain is equal to Nijimura, and Nijimura is equal to pain. Nowadays he can't dissociate the two words; thinking about Nijimura hurts, getting kicked hurts, it's the same pain since Haizaki's mind blocks everything when something aches and replaces it with flashes of a rude but caring man.

Haizaki lies in bed and closes his eyes. It's quiet in his apartment and not even the neighbour's constant yelling disturbs him. He left the photos in the living room, sprawled on the table. He doesn't need them to remember these smiling faces he likes so much. His breath catches in his throat and he can't even swallow. He feels like his stomach is flipping and suddenly the room gets hotter and hotter, he doesn't know why but it makes his head spin when he opens his eyes. He isn't breathing regularly. It hurts.

_Shuu._

He gets up and goes back to the living room. He ignores the oncoming headache and the fact that he still feels sick. He grabs one of the photos and looks intensely at it. They were playing basketball in a park with everyone, but someone decided to take a photo of them alone—Shuu is smiling like an idiot and he's giving a half-smile, because said Shuu is strangling him with his arm. They are both covered in sweat but the sun was high up and it had been a nice day.

The grin on Shuu's face makes everything worse and Haizaki is agonizing. This is always how it goes when he wants to look at photos of Nijimura. It hurts to see his face.

But what if…?

He picks a pair of scissors in his room. Shuu had a gash on his right cheek when he died. Haizaki takes a steady grip on both scissors and photo.

Nijimura's face is cut in half.

It hurts so much that Haizaki is crying and is dying inside. But this is okay, Shuu is here.


	6. AU - you are my rival

**Summary:** Because their wings are what make them feel alive, they need to race against each other.

It was either going to be Shingeki no Kyojin, either Pokemon or either How To Train Your Dragon. Wtf happened. XD

This is kind of weird?

* * *

**Day 6:** **You are my rival**

"Stop making fun of me."

"What? No way! Oh my god, the way you fell… _Oh my god_!"

"Damn it Shuuzou stop laughing like a monkey!"

Haizaki is gritting his teeth and he doesn't know what prevents him from smothering Nijimura with his grey wings. Ah, that's right. Said wings are _really_ sore from that fell.

Gods.

Haizaki deeply sighs and stretches his wings, hissing when he felt a jolt run through his entire body. If there wasn't this random stick on his path, he would have won the race! And Nijimura, the bastard, is mocking him because he had won thanks to this. Him and his stupid light captor wings—they were blue when they raced.

Nijimura slowly calmed down although he still looks amused and ready to burst into another fit of laughter. He wipes the tears from the corner of his eyes and pats Haizaki's back, carefully avoiding hurting the wings.

"Come on, don't be like that," he chuckles. "I'm sure you would have laughed non-stop if it were me."

"Well the fact is it wasn't you so, you have to stop," Haizaki grumbles.

Nijimura smiles and plants a little kiss on Haizaki's lips, who grumbles some more before walking back to the racetrack. He can be such a baby, sometimes.

With this race, it makes a total of one hundred thirty wins and one hundred twenty-six loses for Nijimura. He and Haizaki have been used to competing against each other for several years now, in tournaments—like today—or just for fun; they never tire of this and each time one of them loses, the other is boiling with impatience to win the next time. Of course, with their short tempers, they don't restrict their competition to races, it can be who eats the more, who does the dishes the fastest, who can get prepared in the morning first, and all other things that generally aren't made into competition.

Still their favourite is racing, because the wind blowing against their faces and the feeling of flying are the best. Flying in tight turns, avoiding obstacles, going up and down, there are lots of sensations that Nijimura is always eager to feel, and that goes probably the same for Haizaki. Their wings are what they treasure the most; without them, all their dreams and pleasure disappear in a snap of fingers.

Furthermore, Nijimura likes to gaze at these shiny grey wings. He was born with very special wings that change colour depending on the light they receive; this is why he kind of likes normal wings which display such vibrant constant colours. And Haizaki's glitter. It's pretty, to be honest. Not that he will ever say it again—he admitted it the day they got together.

Then the image of Haizaki's wing getting caught by this stick and Haizaki falling flat on his face comes back in full force in Nijimura's mind and he cackles. Seriously, the scene was as memorable as Akashi being all sweet around this little Furihata guy. Nijimura shakes his head and decides to join Haizaki, who is certainly stuffing himself at the stands near the racetrack.

The Wings Challenge is the most famous tournament involving wings, so everybody comes to see all sort of challenges. The place is crowded all day, it's very noisy but lively, and the food is delicious. It's really great that this festival lasts a week.

"Nijimura-san?"

Nijimura blinks and turns around, and falls face to face with Kuroko. His wings are so tiny that Nijimura wonders if they can actually fly.

"Yeah?"

"Haizaki-kun says he's waiting for you at the thirty seconds race," Kuroko says as he shows the direction to Nijimura.

Nijimura rolls his eyes. "He could have come to get me himself, that brat. Thanks, Kuroko."

Nijimura sprints towards the place while Kuroko is waving his hands and floats away. When he arrives, Haizaki is grinning like a Cheshire cat and is getting ready to deploy his wings, as if he wasn't hurting minutes ago. His lover returns the smirk and indicates to the referee that he's the opponent. The goal is simple: they have to fly on a one hundred meters distance, and the one who is the closer to thirty seconds wins.

The moment the referee whistles, they both spread their wings. Light makes them sparkle and Nijimura's take the colour black. His feathers get mixed with Haizaki's grey ones and as they dart forward, they let behind them a trail of twinkles. The sun is making the scene look magnificent with storms of grey and black dashing with admirable speed.

They arrive at the finishing line almost at the same time. They are panting and their wings retract smoothly, and Haizaki is smirking because there's no way he didn't beat Shuuzou—

His time is twenty-nine seconds and fifty-nine milliseconds, whereas Nijimura's is thirty seconds sharp.

"You're so fucking lucky today, what's the hell!" Haizaki yells.

Nijimura sniggers. The festival is going to be wonderful.


	7. Free - you are you, I am me

**Summary:** They are not morning persons.

Waaah this is over! It's the end of the NijiHaiWeek! The prompts were all so great, I had lots of fun doing them. For the last one, it's really short and I'm sorry about it... but they're being stupid and happy dorks. xD

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 7: You are you, I am me**

Haizaki is staring at the ceiling of the bedroom. He woke up an hour ago but he still doesn't have the strength to get up and to live through the day. He feels extremely comfortable and peaceful right now, he will stay here all day if he wanted. He sighs with contentment and rolls to the other side of the bed, hugging the blanket.

"Hey Shougo that's my side of the bed, go away."

Nijimura is half-asleep when he comes back from the bathroom, and eyes Haizaki suspiciously.

"No, I'm good here—"

Haizaki's muffled reply is short interrupted as Nijimura shoves his lover and crashes on the bed, not bothering to check if an arm or a leg is on his way. The younger of the two yelps and nearly falls off the bed, resulting in kicking Nijimura in the waist and taking the whole blanket down. Nijimura instantly reacts and without a second thought, he grabs the duvet and pulls it towards him, hissing like a cat.

"And that's _my_ blanket, you shit!"

"What the fuck you make me fall off the bed and all you care about is your pretty ass not being covered?!" Haizaki retorts with disbelief in his voice.

"You didn't fall, stop exaggerating! Now get back here or get up, choose!"

Haizaki groans and flops onto Nijimura with all his might. The blanket acts as a cushion between their bodies so the impact isn't as powerful as he intended to be, but still Nijimura gasps and feels all the weight of the world crushing him. He soon hears Haizaki's loud chuckles and that annoys him to no end.

"Don't underestimate a guy who did karate," he growls.

Nijimura pops on his elbows and gives a strong swing of leg that makes Haizaki squirm at first, then roll on the other side of the bed and yell. It's Nijimura's turn to take revenge and he simply sprawls himself over the bed, with his head on Haizaki's chest. The room suddenly goes quiet and they both stare at the ceiling, taking regular breath.

"You're so childish sometimes," Haizaki mumbles.

"You're one to talk, who decides to crush the other with his own body for a stupid reason?" Nijimura replies.

"_I_ didn't try to kick you!"

"You didn't _try_, you _did_ it!"

"That wasn't on purpose and you clearly wanted to kill me!"

"Don't hog the bed and the blanket then!"

"Arrrg!"

"Stop making whale noises!"

In the morning, they're not less energetic. They bicker even more, because whatever they say, loving without some hate isn't funny or interesting, right?

They end up falling back asleep in this position.


End file.
